The present disclosure relates to a wearable display unit provided with an image display unit for displaying an image in front of an eye of a user and the image display unit can be arranged near a user's eye, headphones attached to the wearable display unit, and a system provided with these components.
As a device for displaying an image in front of an eye of a user, there is a device called a wearable display unit or a head-mounted display.
For example, the below-mentioned Non-patent Document 1 shows a conventional device of such a type.
A wearable display unit described in Non-patent Document 1 comprises: an image display unit; a round-bar-shaped display support member whose end fixes the image display unit; a display support member holding part that supports the display support member slidably; and a head mounting belt to which the display support member holding part is attached. The display support member holding part comprises: a display support member housing that houses the display support member; and a restricting screw for restricting the display support member such that the display support member can not move relatively to the display support member housing. The display support member housing is formed with a display support member through hole for inserting the display support member and a threaded hole extending in the direction intersecting the display support member through hole. The restricting screw is screwed into the threaded hole and presses the display support member in the display support member housing to restrict the display support member such that the display support member can not move.
To use this wearable display unit, first the head mounting belt is put on the head of a user. Then, the restricting screw is loosened to pull out the display support member from the display support member housing such that the image display unit is led to the front of a user's eye. Then, the display support member is rotated slightly in relation to the display support member housing around the longitudinal axis of the display support member, to adjust the inclination of the image display unit. Thereafter, the restricting screw is screwed into the display support member housing to restrict the display support member such that the display support member can neither move nor rotate.
Other related techniques are displayed in the below-mentioned Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3.
A wearable display unit described in Patent Document 1 has a head mounting belt and a display device. Mechanical structures for fixing the display device unit are provided to the head mounting belt in the neighborhoods of the right and left eyes, respectively. Thus, since this wearable display unit is provided with the mechanical structures for fixing the display device unit at the portions of the head mounting belt in the neighborhoods of the right and left eyes respectively, it is possible to place the display device unit both in the neighborhood of the right eye and in the neighborhood of the left eye.
Patent Document 2 describes a wearable display unit whose image display unit is provided with an anti-swing member that can be in contact with a nose of a user to avoid effect of unintended movement of the image display unit owing to a motion of the user.
A wearable display unit described in Patent Document 3 comprises: an image display unit for displaying an image in front of a user's eye; a head mounting member to be mounted on the head of the user; a display support member that supports the image display unit; and a coupling member for coupling the display support member to the head mounting member. This wearable display unit has a spherical seat at a portion of connection between the display support member and the coupling member so that the image display unit fixed to the end of the display support member can swing in various directions together with the display support member.
Non-patent Document 1: Interactive Imaging Systems Second Sight, ½ page, retrieved on Dec. 9, 2004, Internet
<URL:http://www.iisvr.com/products_mobility_Main.html>
Patent Document 1: Japanese Non-examined Patent Laid-Open No. 10-74051, FIG. 2
Patent Document 2: Japanese Non-examined Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-3143, FIG. 1
Patent Document 3: Japanese Non-examined Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-3143, FIGS. 2 and 6